Obituary for John Locke
Obituary for John Locke Funeral for JohnLocke Born: Mar 22nd 08 6:12AM in New York Died: May 5th 08 8:18AM in Atlanta Rank: Capo Dearly beloved, We have gathered today to say our final farewell to yet another victim of violence that plagues our cities. If JohnLocke had a chance to say some final words before passing. I'm certain they would be... Now that Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you play the fucking game......SAWYER FTW 2008-05-05 08:19 - YourOnMyHitlist lmao RIP 2008-05-05 08:19 - WoodStock RIP Sawyer 2008-05-05 08:19 - YourOnMyHitlist Was just about to shank you though 2008-05-05 08:19 - Amanda RIP, always sad to see a Capo fall. 2008-05-05 08:20 - AlphonseJones you started off well brother, then it all went wrong. Rest weel. 2008-05-05 08:20 - Dorian RIP 2008-05-05 08:21 - Angelique-Domarino Steps up and places a black rose before turning and walking away. 2008-05-05 08:21 - Mr_GBV RIP 2008-05-05 08:21 - LuigiGravano RiP mate, true legend pity it had to end up like this when it all could have been avoided. 2008-05-05 08:21 - Majara Rest In Peace 2008-05-05 08:23 - JamesEdwards Its all gone pete tong!!! RIP mate gutted to see you laying here like this, it hurts me. Hope to see you back doing what you do soon. 2008-05-05 08:24 - John_Branco RIP man 2008-05-05 08:24 - Shinobi Rest in Peace man 2008-05-05 08:25 - Tonio RIP 2008-05-05 08:26 - Belanov Rest in Peace mate *Tips hat* 2008-05-05 08:30 - Faithless wow hun...never thought i'd see you fall! but was an awesome run! RIP hun...i'll miss you 2008-05-05 08:32 - Witchy *Lays a rose for old times* RIP 2008-05-05 08:33 - Morrigan That was for DirkStruan. Rest In Peace 2008-05-05 08:37 - Holy_Wench Yer a sick puppy, and yer final words say it all. 'Hats off to you. RIP. 2008-05-05 09:18 - Dingle RIP Mang 2008-05-05 09:21 - TeQuiLa_SuNriSe Cant say im sorry to see you hear. Backstabbing dickhead RIP :) 2008-05-05 09:21 - MrMerc r.i.p bro alot seems to think you were insane,but i say truely miss understood rest well old friend 2008-05-05 09:53 - MrKrazytrain RIP Brother. Look forward to meeting you once again! 2008-05-05 09:56 - Tony_Montana R.I.P 2008-05-05 10:06 - GiovanbatistaGagliano Sleep Well Sir 2008-05-05 10:17 - Donald_Lockwood RIP Mate 2008-05-05 10:25 - Darchey RIP 2008-05-05 10:35 - Popa_drac RIP bro *lays down 3 golden bullets* 2008-05-05 10:43 - RicardoTatero RIP 2008-05-05 10:51 - Albert Holy shit man. RIP Sawyer Much love *Humps* 2008-05-05 10:56 - Rupert You are my boy fo life yo. < 3 xxxxxxx I LOVE YOU. FOREVER. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2008-05-05 11:21 - Randle_P_McMurphy Can't say I didn't see this coming. You had a good run man, just a shame about your choice of targets at times. I mean, Phex? I was pissed at that. Live and let live though, as per usual. I don't think he was too arsed. RIP. Impressive gun, nonetheless. 2008-05-05 11:43 - JasonS RIP John 2008-05-05 11:48 - JoeyCusack RIP man 2008-05-05 11:51 - Faustino RIP mate 2008-05-05 12:04 - Sweetness hahaha. i knew you'd get yours. 2008-05-05 12:07 - Carol Rest In Peace my hero! xxxx ILY 2008-05-05 12:31 - DinoRazmani Rest In Peace John 2008-05-05 12:46 - Lady-Jesspre RIP leaves a black orchid... 2008-05-05 12:52 - Pasco RIP! 2008-05-05 13:21 - Michael_Myers Rest Well Sir RIP 2008-05-05 13:24 - KiD Nice run mang! You knew it would be coming. I know your resting well. *Lays a white rose* Those haters must be some of your kills. 2008-05-05 13:25 - LoveyDovey If you wasn't a Concept Bro, I wouldn't be at this funeral. < 3 you even though you did keel my Phex. Rest In Peace, Brother. *Salutes* * 2008-05-05 13:36 - Jairo RIP John good run 2008-05-05 13:46 - Dante_Santadio Rip 2008-05-05 14:06 - GregRuzovicky Rest in peace 2008-05-05 14:15 - MagnumPi RIP - Karma is a horrible thing 2008-05-05 15:28 - JoeyCampBell well look am really dont know u but some people say u was a lame and some say u are a god so i am with them people rest in peace my Lame God 2008-05-05 16:07 - Fico_DiCapo Very well done. RIP 2008-05-05 16:08 - JackBambino Rest in peace. 2008-05-05 16:17 - Bluto w00t w00t Nice fighting, even though you was an ass. RiP mate. 2008-05-05 16:39 - Oscar_McJunior This is TOO bad!! So sad!! I heart you Sawyer with all of my body. 2008-05-05 16:52 - Darknezz Hope to have another gun fight with ya RIP Kid 2008-05-05 17:28 - Sandy Rest In Peace nice run 2008-05-05 17:33 - Lady-Merc rip 2008-05-05 18:50 - Dazza RIP 2008-05-05 19:18 - TheWrench RIP bro :( 2008-05-05 19:56 - Sonic Yes, death to the traitior. 2008-05-05 20:59 - DeweyCox RIP 2008-05-06 01:34 - Corinthia RIP 2008-05-06 11:24 - Rumbles RIP mail me upon return. 2008-05-06 14:50 - Mamita Long enough funeral? JEEZ RIP LOVE